black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte
was a prostitute working in Rackham's brothel. She was friends with Idelle. She was apparently a skilled artist and also used as a spy by Rackham and then Max. She was a favorite of Logan and was visited by him whilst the crew of the Walrus waited to attack Vane's fortress. She was killed by Anne Bonny. Biography Season Two Charlotte is first seen drawing a draft version of Black as Rackham told her to do so. This initial draft was directly discarded by Rackham as it didn't reflect the scary undertone that he had envisioned. She asked how it should have been drawn to make it look more grim and deadly and he replied that he and her both would know if they had seen the flag. She became disappointed to his opinion and angrily took away the draft paper. She was later seen drawing the original version of the pirate flag while Rackham sneaking up on her. In Anne Bonny's presence, Rackham asked Charlotte about whether she had any custom with Captain Flint's crews. She replied that she had a customer from the crew and the customer won't let other crew to come near her adding that he can't stay longer without her. Rackham urged her to ask the customer about Urca gold the next time she sees him. After Max had assured her to tell him, she told that the gold wasn't found in the supposed location and the crew encountered with a man of war instead. ]]As to her surprise, they didn't know about the gold being not found. She was told to be more elaborated with her information but was instantly interrupted when Idelle called Rackham to have a talk with her instead. She did let Max know about the customer crew of her who turned out to be Logan, had arrived from the beach. about Logan's arrival]] She confirmed Rackham's information about Logan being tight lipped about the gold's location therefore finding this situation to be more important and secretive than she initially thought. She was asked by Max to find more intel from him as as she had gained her position to be his confidante. She was later approached by Bonny about the information of the location of gold from Logan after she had sex with him. Charlotte was seemingly scared about giving information to her and told her that the Urca gold was on the beach and that Flint still planned to go get it. She also added that Logan was coming again that night and she might have more intel from him by then. Bonny became impatient and went after Logan as Charlotte tried to stop her verbally. She was stabbed violently to death by Bonny right after she had killed Logan as Charlotte watched in shock and went accosting Bonny about killing Logan. stabbing Charlotte]]Her body was seen lying beside the door as Max entered the room after getting signal from Idelle only to find Bonny sitting on the floor in a dark corner of the room. Personality and Appearance Charlotte was a tall, beautiful young voluptuous blonde with a knack for drawing. She always wore low cut dresses to flaunt her bosom, occasionally wearing lace-up brocade ribbon corset dress, creating a usual yet attractive look for a prostitute. Charlotte apparently had a good personality including loyalty to her superiors, seriousness for her given tasks, caring to her customer/lover. She even had a courageous demeanor to stand for herself and speaking her mind with her superiors whenever in doubt. She wasn't afraid of Bonny after she killed her lover Logan rather confornted her boldly. Trivia *Charlotte's second draft of drawing for pirate flag was used by Rackham eventually. Image Gallery Charlotte/Gallery Jollyroger.jpg|The Black designed by Charlotte Angelique Pretorius-Charlotte2_1.JPG|Max pursues Charlotte for more spying Angelique Pretorius-Charlotte3.JPG|Charlotte interrogated by Anne Bonny Angelique Pretorius-Black Sails206.JPG|Max finds Charlotte dead Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Prostitutes Category:Spy Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Anne Bonny Category:Recurring Characters